Learning to Live Again
by Hotaru8888
Summary: Formerly, Learning to Live Our Lives. After facing the tragic deaths of his older brother Sora, Roxas finds himself still unable to cope with the death even after a year and a half. But he is unable to show his pain because he is raising a little girl that Sora and Riku adopted five years ago. Roxas meets a man with a past similar to his own. Can they learn to live again?
1. Chapter 1: Scream

**Hello Everyone! This story is being reposted from my original piece Learning to Live Our Lives. I had to repost because I couldn't get my account to let me revise chapters or even rewrite to repost it. I will be editing all my chapters before I post now so that this doesn't happen again. I hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R.**

Chapter 1: Scream

I sighed as I watched Xion spin in her blue sundress, ready for her first day of school.

"You look beautiful dear," I said. "Sora and Riku would be proud." The word 'would' stung. I fought back tears. My brother should be here to see this, so should Riku. It's unfair.

"Do we have time to go see them, Uncle Roxas?" Her eyes were wide.

I glanced at my watch, looked back up and smiled at my niece. "Sure." She bolted out of the door with her Mickey Mouse backpack on her shoulder. I followed close behind and got in the car making sure she put her seatbelt on. I sighed again as I saw my brother's key blade keychain hanging from the rearview mirror. Xion was excited now but I wasn't so sure seeing Sora and Riku would be the best thing for her before she started school, but I knew it would mean so much to her, and it would mean the world to them if they could see her, so I agreed.

The drive was a fairly short one. All the while Xion was excitedly jabbering about her new dress and what she would do at school on her first day. I made a mental note to speak to Xion's teacher about her situation. I'm almost sure she'll have a breakdown. It's to be expected.

I stopped the car. Xion was out before me. Unlike her, my face grew more and more sorrowed as we approached their tombstones. This wasn't right. I knew Xion missed them, but it seemed I was affected by their loss more than anyone else in the family. Hell, even their own daughter handled their loss better than me.

"Daddy Sora!" Daddy Riku!" See my new dress?" She said enthusiastically as she stood in front of the graves. The wind blew gently through her hair. I couldn't help but allow the small smile that wanted to cross my lips. I knew it was Sora and Riku saying that they saw her.

I stood back and watched her speak to her parents.

"I start school today! I'm going to make so many friends." Xion giggled as she told her Fathers about how school was going to be.

I hated telling her we had to go. I watched her tell them goodbye, before we headed silently back to the car. This time she was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hey," I said snapping her out of her trance. "They're excited for you. That's why the wind is blowing today." I gave her a toothy grin to make her laugh. I didn't want her dwelling on their absence on this special day, but I had a feeling that despite my successes at making her laugh, she would still think about them.

When we pulled up to the school her demeanor changed completely as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I managed to free my hand and push my wristband down before I pulled her classroom information from my wallet and took the lead.

"Miss Gainsburough?" I asked as I opened the door. I was greeted by a young woman with chocolate brown hair and a genuine motherly smile. "My name is Roxas Strife. This is Xion. She'll be in your class this year." I ushered Xion forward to let them speak.

"Hello, Xion. I'm Miss Gainsburough. I'm thrilled to have you in my class this year. Why don't you put your backpack in this cubby here and go play with the other children." She coaxed.

I smiled at Xion and kissed her on the cheek as I encouraged her to have fun.

"Ma'am can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course, Mr. Strife."

She led us into the hallway.

"I just wanted to let you know of Xion's situation." I paused. I didn't quite know how to explain the situation. "I'm Xion's godfather. Her adoptive parents, my brother and his husband, died a year and a half ago. She is still sensitive about it. I'm afraid she might have a breakdown. If she does, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Of course, Mr. Strife. I have another student in a similar situation. Please, don't worry about a thing." Her smile was heartwarming. Somehow, I felt assured.

"Thank you."

I was relieved to know that Xion wasn't the only one. I turned to see that she looked comfortable before leaving the school. Miss Gainsburough gave me yet another reassuring look as I left. I wonder if this is how a parent feels when they leave a child for the first time. I guess it is. I'm Xion's 'father' now.

I drove back to the cemetery and sat between Sora and Riku's graves. I tried to speak. To tell them how angry I still was that they left me. I couldn't. All I could do was scream. It was the first time since the initial accident that I truly lost it. I stayed strong for Xion. I had to. She can't see me like this. I don't know how much time passed before I regained my composure enough to attempt to speak to my older brother and his lover.

"She started school today. I know you saw her, wherever you are. She looked beautiful didn't she?" I tried to speak of happy things and keep my cool. I simply couldn't do it anymore. "Why did you leave me!" It's not fucking fair. Why did you rush home? You knew I'd be fucking fine! I always am! What made that night different? Now, because of you I'm all alone. I'm all alone with a child I wasn't prepared to raise! Dammit! Fuck this! I have no one Sora! And it's all my fault…if I hadn't called you crying because of my stupid problems. I should've just sucked it up like every other damn time!"

I started crying again. Everyone had told me not to blame myself for their death. They had always said it wasn't my fault. But it was. It was my fault. I had called Sora that evening crying because my depression had gotten so bad I was on the verge of suicide. Sora being who he was, told Riku to hurry back because he was worried about me. A truck driver wasn't paying attention; he hit their car head on. The police told us they had died on impact. Like that fucking helped me any that they didn't suffer. They still fucking died. And it's all my fault. That night shouldn't have been any different. I was depressed as usual. Nothing unusual. Why did Sora rush? He knew didn't he? He knew that night was different. I was going to finally put my thoughts into my reality. I was holding a knife in my hand when I called him.

"Dammit Sora!"

Here I was a twenty-one year old man crying to my dead older brother who was no longer able to comfort me. How pathetic. Nothing new.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" I was so wrapped up in my profanities that I didn't notice that someone was standing behind me.

"You alright kid?"

I looked up at the source of the voice only to be captivated by the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were green. Not an ordinary green but a bright acidic green. I swear he saw into my mind with them. It was then his red hair caught my attention, my first though was flames. His hair reminded me of fire.

"Kid?" he said again. His voice was like silk. Had I not been sitting I would have dropped to my knees.

"Sorry," I said as I examined the black tear drop tattoos below each of his eyes. What did he have those for? Didn't it hurt like hell?

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. Sorry. I got a bit out of hand. I'm just really stressed out."

He held out his hand. It took me a moment to realize he was offering to help me up. I took his hand after a bit of contemplation. I felt a slight shock run through my spine. I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Must be if you're screaming at the dead."

I turned to the graves. "My brother and his husband." I gestured to each.

"What happened?"

"Car accident." I knew my voice was clipped, sharp. I didn't want to relive those memories, never again. Especially, not after remembering not twenty minutes ago.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'll be fine."

My cell phone rang. I noticed it was Xion's school. Of course.

"Hello?" I knew what was coming.

"Hello, Mr. Strife. It's Miss Gainsburough. Xion is in tears and keeps asking for you."

"I understand. Please, let her know I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up my phone. I knew this was going to happen. Not only am I fucked up from my brother's death, but I have a five year old who is emotionally scarred from her Parent's deaths.

"I'm sorry… ummm." I realized I didn't know his name. Shit. "I'm Roxas Strife."

"Axel. Axel Flurry."

His name is Axel? Seriously? Strange name for a fascinating man. "Axel. I need to head to the school to pick up my goddaughter.

"It's no problem." His phone rang. "'Scuse me a minute."

He sighed. He seemed frustrated. "I'll be there soon."

"Seems like we both have upset kids at school." He smiled. "Which school are you headed to?"

"Radiant Garden Elementary."

"Same place." Axel smiled. It was truly dazzling. Wait, what am I thinking? Roxas, stop being stupid.

"I felt the sudden urge to offer this man a ride. It sounds stupid. Okay, it is stupid. I've known him for all of five minutes and I want to offer him rides. I must be losing it. Or I just want to end up on an episode of Cold Cases. "Axel? You want a ride to the school?" There I did it, despite my insanity.

"You'd really do that?" He seemed shocked. "I don't have a car, so it'd be great to get to the school sooner."

"Come on then." I laughed.

"So how old is your kid?" I asked as I turned out of the cemetery.

"Little sister actually, and she's five. Just started kindergarten today. Yours?"

"Xion? Same." I smiled. "Maybe they're in the same class. Miss Gainsburough is her teacher."

"It's a small world, Roxy." I froze at the nickname. No one has called me that since…

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just no one ever called me that except Sora." I started breathing normally again.

"Your brother?" He whispered to himself. He seemed upset that he'd brought up bad memories. "Sorry, man. I shoulda thought."

"It's alright Axel; you had no way of knowing." I changed the subject "Who were you visiting today?"

It took him a minute to realize I meant the cemetery. "Oh, my mom."

I was going to ask another question, but he seemed to anticipate my next question and filled me in before I asked.

"She died a about a year after my sister, Paige was born. My dad left when she was pregnant with her. I've been raising her ever since. I'm all she knows really."

I was surprised. He didn't seem fazed much at all. I'd be devastated.

"I loved my mom. She'd been sick for a while, even during the pregnancy. I miss her, but I know she's there." He smiled. I wasn't sure if it was real.

I pulled into the school. "Guess we should do this together." He wasn't asking a question. He was telling me.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry about all the confusion with this story. I hope to keep updating regularly. There may be a hiatus in updating while I'm in Japan for four months starting at the end of March, but if I can update I will. Please R&R.**

Chapter 2: Friendship

"Mr. Strife. . We're glad to see that you have arrived. Your children are in that office with Miss. Trepe." The old woman gestured to the door on the right.

I nodded silently as Axel and I knocked on the door to the counselor's office. A young blonde answered the door. She looked not much older than Axel and I.

"Mr. Strife. . In here."

Xion ran to me in tears and held onto my pants tightly. I hated seeing her in pain. This wasn't the first breakdown since their death, but I knew that it would never get any easier, not for me anyway. I held Xion in an embrace as I watched Axel approach Paige. She was sitting in the chair with a tear stained face. I was astounded to see how much she and Axel resembled one another. She had fire red hair just like her brother. They even had very similar facial structures. The one thing I was shocked to see difference in was that Paige had bright blue eyes, just like Xion.

Axel picked Paige up and held her as he wiped her face. "It'll be alright. I promise." Axel smiled. It was nurturing. Almost mother-like. "You want to go to the park and get some ice cream?" He asked Paige while glancing up to me. "You and Xion are more than welcome to join us if you'd like."

I stood on my knees to get to Xion's level. "Do you want to go with Paige to the park?" I brushed hair behind her ears, something I remember that Riku did to comfort her when he was around. Xion simply nodded.

"It's settled then. Let's go." Axel led the way to my car.

We strapped them in silently making sure the seatbelts were secure. It seemed to me that Axel was just as concerned with car safety as I was. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't just a paranoid parent.

I simply followed the directions Axel gave me as we drove. I didn't recognize the park we arrived at. It made me realize that I didn't know Radiant Garden very well, but then I never was fond of the city. I stretched as we all exited the car. The girls had calmed down significantly at this point.

"This is the only park in town with sea salt ice cream." Axel said.

"Sea salt?" I answered. I'd never heard of it.

"Trust me. You'll love it. Get it memorized." He smiled as Paige ran ahead to what I assumed was the ice cream stand.

Axel and I trailed behind as Xion ran ahead to catch up with Paige. I was glad they were friends. It would be good for them to have someone to relate to. With the way Axel was smiling, I knew he did too.

"Four sea-salt bars." Axel said as we finally made it to the stand.

The cashier handed each of us a sea colored ice cream bar. Xion was obviously excited to try a new flavor as she licked intently. She and Paige headed for the swings as I followed Axel to a nearby bench that was close enough to the swings that we could watch the girls.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The ice cream?" He reminded.

I took my first taste of the sky colored treat. "It's so salty, yet it's just as sweet at the same time." I must have been grinning like a child with excitement.

"That's why it's called sea salt ice cream, Roxas." Axel chuckled at my enthusiasm as he took a bite of his ice cream bar. We watched the girls for a while in silence.

"I'll never forgive my father for leaving." Axel said glumly.

"Why not?" I knew it was a dumb question. His father left him. I'd be angry too.

"It was his fault that mother died. She was sick and because of him leaving her broken hearted, she wouldn't fight. Then, there I was barely eighteen and raising a one year old. I wasn't done growing myself. But I had no choice."

"I'm sorry, Axel." I really had no idea what to say. I hadn't even known this guy and hour and he's already spilling his life story to me.

"No need." He continued. "I'm just glad that Paige has a friend she can talk to. It sucks bein' alone, you know."

He was more than right. I have been completely alone since the day Sora died. Sure, I have Xion. But it wasn't the same as having a best friend that you could bare your soul to.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." I fiddled at the checkered wristband on my left wrist. Axel glanced down, but said nothing. I wonder if he knows.

"How old were you when you got Xion?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty." I pasued. "I was almost twenty and not grown up enough to raise a child. I was suffering from depression, and trying to go to school at the time. Xion ended up needing my full attention; so I quit school to care for her. It was a year and a half ago. I'm twenty-one and I still can't forgive my brother for leaving me." I was holding back tears, if I continued they would surely come. I missed him. I loved him. But at the same time I was still angry at him.

I finished my ice cream.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Strength seemed to radiate from his hand to my body. I had to be imagining things, so I shook the thought from my mind. It seemed as if he could sense my pain.

"It seems like we both grew up before our time." He smiled as he watched the girls swinging and giggling with one another.

I stared at Axel as he took the last bite of his ice cream. His eyes fascinated me. They were accented by his red hair. I'd never seen anything like it before. I don't know how long I'd been staring, but he looked over.

"You alright, Roxas?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Huh? Yeah. Sorry. I was day dreaming."

"You should go back to school."

"Why? I'm too old for it now." I laughed.

"No you're not. With Xion in school you could do it now right?" He was smiling.

"I work. I have to pay rent somehow."

"That's true." He seemed downhearted now.

He pulled out his cell phone. "It's getting late. You wanna come to my place for dinner?"

I was silent.

"Come on, Roxy. It's the least I can do for keeping you out all this time."

I smiled finally. "Sure. Besides, if our kids are going to be friends, I guess that means we have to too."

"Damn straight." He pulled me off the bench and called the girls to race back to the car.

For the first time since Sora's death a real smile formed on my face as I pulled my arm from Axel's grip and walked next to Axel as we followed behind our daughters.


	3. Chapter 3: Relapse

**You guys should check out a story of a friend of mine called Kingdom Hearts III by ShikamaruNara09. It's a great piece. R&R please!**

**Keep the reviews coming. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Relapse

My eyes were wide with surprise at how Axel moved in the kitchen. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face as he stirred whatever it was his concoction was, he'd yet to tell me. Whenever I'd ask, he'd simply look up at me, smirk, and tell me it was a surprise. He was wearing a black apron that said: Spicy in red lettering. It wasn't long before I found myself staring at this slender waist and wide hips as he moved around.

"Dammit!" I thought to myself. "Roxas, what the fuck are you doing? You barely know this guy. And there is no way you're gay. None!"

I snapped myself back to reality when I heard Axel call for the girls.

"Is dinner ready Uncle Roxas?" I heard Xion shout as she hopped on my lap.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled as I moved her to the stool next to me, while Axel served us.

"It's chili. My specialty. Paige loves it." Axel had the biggest cheshire grin on his face as he finally sat down and laid the apron on the counter.

I made sure Xion was settled in before taking a bite for myself. "Damn, this is good." It was a great combination of spicy and sweet. "This is fantastic, Axel, thanks."

"No problem."

We finished dinner remotely silent. Everyone was too busy enjoying themselves to say much. Xion and Paige had long sense went to Paige's room to play. I began assisting Axel with the dishes, much to his dismay. Apparently, guests were never supposed to work. I was raised to help out. Oh well, he'll get over it. He washed. I dried.

"I wonder how school will go tomorrow?"

I looked up. "Yeah. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I wasn't so sure I should start Paige this year, but I really wanted her to make some friends."

"I was the same way with Xion. But I really needed to work. I thought it best to put her in school."

"Where do you work?" I wasn't so sure I should tell him, he seemed overly curious.

"I just got a second job bartending at this little place downtown called, Oblivion. And I've been working at a little coffee shop since I was seventeen."

"Rox, works two jobs? Big boy aren't we." He ruffled my hair. Bastard.

"One job wasn't enough."

"Who watches Xion?"

"Well, she's in school during the day so I don't have to have a sitter during the day anymore, but my parents or Sora's old friend Kairi watches her sometimes." They weren't people I wanted to think about.

"Ya don't sound too thrilled to have Xion around them." He'd stopped washing dishes.

"We're not on good terms anymore is all." I made sure he understood I didn't want to discuss it farther.

"Ah, well if you ever need someone to watch her, let me know. I work from home so I'm always around." He smiled. I almost melted.

"What do you do?" He plopped on the couch and threw his feet up on the coffee table.

"I compose music. I'm in a band with my best friend Demyx, his boyfriend Zexion, and this guy from my high school named Marluxia."

"Awesome."

"Of course. I'm the singer and bassist. Dem plays acoustic and electric. Zexion plays keyboard. Marluxia, that homo quack plays the drums."

I laughed at his choice description of Marluxia. I bet he was an interesting character.

We sat in silence for a time after he talked more about his work. He seemed to love it. He told me that his band is called "Life Never Was" and that they'd been together since high school and was back together after a brief hiatus of him having Paige. He even showed me his bass guitar. It was gorgeous. I envied his ability to play. I wondered how he made enough money to support himself, but I decided not to ask. I didn't realize it was so late until I glanced at my phone.

"Oh, jeez. I'd better get home. Xion should've been in bed an hour ago." I laughed. It was 9:30.

"Same here."

I rounded up Xion for the drive home. She was upset to leave Paige, but I assured her they'd play again sometime.

I tucked Xion into bed and found that I had a missed message on my home phone. It was my parents… of course. Thank god I never gave them my cell phone number.

"Hey Roxas, we were calling to see how _Xion's_ first day went. Call us back."

I loved how my mother emphasized Xion. Of course, they never call to see how I am.

"Hey mom." I tried to sound happy when I answered.

"How was _Xion's_ first day at school?" There it was that fucking emphasis on her name again.

"It went pretty well. I had to pick her up early because she got upset about Sora and Riku. I expected that on her first day though."

"What!" There she goes shouting. "Is she okay! Did you take her to talk to someone?"

"She's fine mom. She made a friend with a similar past. It's no big deal."

"No big deal! Roxas! She needs therapy. What are you doing raising her?"

I slammed the phone into the receiver. I was not dealing with that. I'm doing the best I can. I found myself leaning onto my bathroom counter. It's not my fault that Xion got upset. I comforted her didn't I? What more can I do? I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were cold. They knew the truth. It was my fault. Sora died because of me. I should've just ended it there. That's why my parents and Kairi really hate me. They hate me because I killed him. It is all my fault Sora is dead.

I pulled my wristband from my left arm and grabbed my razor blade from the medicine cabinet. I shouldn't do this. But it always made me feel just a bit better, the pain. It takes everything away.

I ran the blade slowly across my already scarred wrist. One more wouldn't be noticed by anyone. And anyway, who would notice, my parents and Kairi don't care anymore. I haven't seen Pence, Hayner, or Olette, in the longest time. I've been too busy. I winced as the blood ran out. Not enough to make me pass out, but enough to cause pain. Enough to punish myself for my wrong doings.

When I felt my punishment was enough. I stepped into the shower and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Sora

**Hey everyone! This chapter is really dark. To keep myself in the mood I listened to Roxas' Theme over and over again. I really suggest you do so for this chapter. It really sets the mood. This chapter just seems better with this music playing. Enjoy.**

** watch?v=QFxgcdlSUwg**

Chapter 4: Sora

I winced as I rolled onto my side in bed. My wrist, although wrapped still hurt like a bitch. I could see some dark red where the cut had continued bleeding through the bandage. I forgot what this pain was like. I moved my eyes to the clock as I pulled my comforter up to my nose. It was 4:30 am. Looks like I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get that night out of my head.

_I sat on my bathroom floor; knife in hand, cell phone thrown to the side on the bathroom carpet. "I can't take this anymore!" I screamed. "What does this world fucking want from me? I've tried everything! "I could hear the rain begin to pour as a thunder clap sounded. _

_ I glanced out the window, the sky blocked out from the rain falling, unable to stop. I looked at my cell phone it was a text from my mom. Still holding the knife in my hand I opened my phone to just delete the message. She was probably just going to yell at me about something I didn't or forgot to do. It doesn't matter anymore. Tonight, I'll be gone from their lives forever._

_ I stared out the window again and realized I was a lot like the falling rain. Unable to stop. Unable to keep itself from the inevitable fall of meeting with the ground, only to be absorbed and eaten by the Earth. That's how I was going to be. For years, I've been plummeting downward to the inevitable fate… my death. I wiped my face as tears began to fall. Dammit. Did I really believe I was supposed to die?_

_ Of course I was. I ran my fingers along the blade. My parents treated me as if I never existed; only calling upon me to run errands or do something they forgot. Nothing I ever did was good enough. They were only ever focused on Sora, the older, perfect brother. Sora. He had a family now. Riku, Xion. I didn't fit into the picture anymore. I'm just the annoying little brother he had to look over because I'm too pathetic to care for myself. Sora. I couldn't remove the thought of Sora from my mind. _

_ I glanced back down at my now open cell phone. The background. It was a photo of Sora and I on a vacation we took with Riku before they got married. He'd paid for everything. Sora said he'd wanted to have some fun before he became busy with his new life. He'd be moving out of the house and into the place Riku had bought for them._

_ My tears were uncontrollable. I threw my phone against the wall and heard the screen shatter. "Dammit!" "Dammit, Dammit, Dammit," I slid forward and grabbed the still barely usable phone to call my big brother one last time. "Sora."_

_ "Roxas! Hey! What's up little bro'?"_

_ I didn't say anything._

_ "Roxas…" He sounded worried. I heard Riku ask if everything was alright in the background. Of course, he was with Riku._

_ "Sora."_

_ "Roxas? What's wrong?"_

_ "Sora… I… I can't do this anymore. It hurts to be here. To be alive."_

_ "Rox. Don't say that. You have people who care about you. Me. Riku. And Xion."_

_ "The world. It doesn't matter." I was blinded by my depression. It was different. Even if I denied it later. Sora knew._

_ He heard the knife drop. "Roxas, don't you hurt yourself. I'll be there soon. Riku speed up."_

_ I sobbed._

_ "Sora. I'm sorry." I hung up the phone._

_ And that was the last time I heard my brothers voice. I stared at the knife on the ground between my knees and saw my reflection in the blade. This was for the best. No one would miss me. I was silent for a few minutes listening to the rain. I needed to calm myself enough to do this._

_ My phone rang._

_ For some reason, the eerie silence that occurred caused me to answer the unknown number._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Is this Mr. Roxas Strife?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I have some bad news, sir. It's about your brother. There was an accident."_

_ My heart sank. No._

_ "…"_

_ "Mr. Riku and Sora Hikari were in a fatal car accident. I'm sorry to tell you your brother is dead sir."_

_ "…"_

_ I was speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. I blacked out._

I woke up screaming.

"Uncle Roxas, are you okay?" It was Xion. I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." I smiled. It was fake. Though Xion could never tell.

"Go back to bed. I'm fine."

"I'll stay here with you Uncle Roxas. Just like you did for me when I had _those_ dreams."

She snuggled up next to me. Maybe Xion was more observant than I gave her credit for. How could she possible know what I dreamt about? Maybe because just up until a few months ago she was having them. I pulled Xion to my chest and cried. My brother wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to be happy with his lover, and his daughter, and that now because of me, I was raising.

I saw my phone light up on my bedside table. It was from Axel.

"_I just had a weird feeling you aren't feeling to great right now. Keep your chin up Roxy. See you tomorrow."_

Roxy? I turned to my screen. That same picture of Sora and I all those years ago. It was the same picture that I had on my nightstand. It was really the only reminder that Sora ever existed.

I sold everything that he and Riku had. I had no choice. Together they had more assets than I could ever afford to keep. I sold the house for a couple hundred thousand, which I put all in a fund for Xion's education like it stated in the Will, when child services gave her to me. I kept Sora's car. It was the only one paid off, and I needed transportation. The only other thing I kept was that photograph and a trunk that was locked up in the attic. I can't bring myself to open it. It was a box with Sora and Riku's most prized possessions. I can't infringe on their privacy, but most of all, I can't bear to relive those memories again. Sora left everything to me in his will. I still had it. It was in a lockbox under my bed. I remember everything on it.

As I dozed off I remember one thing on the will that I didn't understand. It simply said.

_When you're ready._


	5. Chapter 5: Work

**Hello again guys! Sorry about all the confusion. My account wouldn't let me revise my pieces. So, it's been a while. I recommend going back and rereading if you haven't already. I updated the chapters previous to this one and changed a character name and the ages a bit. Please keep the reviews coming. I could use them. Thanks. :D**

Chapter 5: Work

"Dem, I'm tellin' ya this kid is something else." I strummed my bass as I thought about the blonde haired boy with the gorgeous blue eyes.

"Last time you said that you one-night standed somebody." I'm gonna hit him in the face.

"I'm serious Demyx. There was something about him."

"Well, with that smile on your face, he must be something." I watched Demyx set his guitar Adagio down. "Let's hear it."

"I ran into him while I was visiting mom. I heard him screaming. I went over to see what was going on. Then there he was this gorgeous blond. He's real short, like he's no taller than my arm pit." I laughed. "But it was those blue eyes that caught me; they were the same color as the sky."

"Woah, settle down lover boy. You gonna see him again?"

"Probably, Paige made friends with his daughter."

Demyx looked like he was going to have a panic attack as he grabbed onto my collar.

"What? The kid has a daughter? That means he's straight. Axe! What have I told you about going for straight guys?"

I couldn't stop laughing at Demyx's reaction.

"Relax Dem. His situation is kinda like mine. His daughter is actually his goddaughter. Chill out." I pulled his hands from my collar and handed him Adagio. "Keep your hands elsewhere."

I grabbed my bass. "Anyway, let's get some practice time in before Zexion and Marly get here."

"Damn, my head hurts." I said as I walked up to the counter after my break.

"You alright Roxas?" I looked up to see my boss, Lexaeus. I still can't fathom how a man like him came to own a café like this. He should be a pro wrestler.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much last night, so my head is killing me." I put my apron back on and headed out to take orders. What do you know? My section is full.

"Hello, welcome to Destiny Café. What can I get for you?" I didn't realize I was talking to Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Roxas?" I looked up.

"How have you been dude? We've missed you. Haven't seen you since…" Hayner stopped himself from saying the name.

"I've been alright. I'm working a lot and taking care of Xion." The conversation was awkward. Too awkward for my taste. They looked just like I remembered them. I noticed though that Olette had her hand in Pence's.

"That's good Roxas." It was Olette that spoke. Luckily, she knew the conversation was uncomfortable for me because she changed the subject. "I'll have a hot chocolate and cherry filled scone."

I jotted it on my notepad. Thank goodness Olette always knew. Hayner and Pence obviously understood because they followed suit and gave me their orders. By the time their order was ready I was so busy taking other orders that Lexaeus had to run them out. For that I was grateful. I really didn't want to explain the real reason for my absence. It hurt too much.

The rush didn't last too long and it slowed down enough that I got to leave in enough time to get to school to pick up Xion.

"Uncle Roxas." Xion shouted as she ran to the car.

"Hello sweetie. Did you have a good day?"

She jumped in the car and strapped herself in. "Mhmm. Me and Paige sit together at a table. We colored pictures today."

"That's nice Xion. We'll hang them on the fridge when we get home."

Her pictures were nice indeed. I was surprised to see that one of them was supposed to be of Axel and I sitting on the bench yesterday. I smiled. I had set Xion down for her afternoon snack as my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Roxas. It's Leon. Is there any way you can work a shift tonight? Yuffie is sick and you know how Thursday's are here."

I groaned to myself. I couldn't turn down the money. "Yeah. Sure. See ya at six."

I texted Axel. Hopefully, he'd watch her. It would be nice not hearing complaints from my parents when I dropped her off.

"_Hey Axel, I got called in to work at Oblivion tonight. Can you watch Xion?"_

I went to my room to find some good bartending clothes while I waited for a response. I eventually decided on some dark blue skinnies with a black button up shirt and converse. I'd have to run some black eye-liner to give my face some definition.

Buzz, Buzz.

_"Sure Rox. I have band practice, but it'll be good for Paige. Bring her by whenever. I'll be here."_

I sighed in relief. Thank God.

"Hey Xion. You're gonna stay with Paige and Axel tonight while I work the night shift at Oblivion so when you finish your snack get your stuff together."

She immediately jumped in excitement.

"So, I'm actually gonna see the famous Roxas."

"Yeah, he's dropping his kid off to go to work."

I was getting angry at my bass amp. It didn't want to connect correctly. I should've bought a new one months ago. "Dammit. I hate this fucking amp."

"Umm, Axel. That's Adagio's amp. That's why it's not working."

I slammed my face into my hand. Of course.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I walked over to answer the door. My mouth almost dropped when I saw Roxas.

"Hey Axel." He smiled.

I was going to faint. He looked so beautiful. And fuckable at the exact same time. How is that fucking possible? His jeans showed off his lower half perfectly and his shirt outlined his waist. And that eyeliner brought out those eyes. Those eyes. I could get lost in them. "Come in you guys." Xion immediately took off to Paige's room.

"How was your day Roxas?" I could feel Demyx watching me.

"It was alright. I worked at the café and Oblivion called me in. I can't say no to the extra cash."

"I know how ya feel. Oh yeah. Roxas, this is Demyx." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over. "My best friend of who knows how long." I prayed Demyx wouldn't gwomp him.

"Nice to meet you Roxas." He held out his hand. Thank god.

"You too." Roxas almost looked shy.

"Thanks again Axel for watching her on short notice. I've got to get going. Leon told me to be there by six." He waved as I told him goodbye. But all I could think about were those bright blue eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: Oblivion

**Hey everyone! I'm trying to update as much as possible before March 20****th****, which is when I'm leaving for Japan. I'll be there until August 2****nd****. I'll try to update for you guys but I'm not sure how much time I'm going to have. Read and Review Please. :D The more reviews the faster I'll update. **

Chapter 6: Oblivion

I walked into the door of Oblivion and immediately wanted to turn right around again. Fuck this. I got called in on _this _day of all days. There just had to be near a hundred people here. I was tempted to walk out the door and call Leon and tell him I got into a car accident, but before that part of my mind could take over Leon spotted me and waved me over. Damn.

"Thanks so much for coming in Roxas." I nodded. "I'm going to wait on people until Larxene comes in to waitress at seven." With that news he quickly turned and left. Fuck. Had I known she was working I really would have said no. Larxene is such a bitch.

I sighed heavily and began doing my job as bartender. It was busy nights like this that I only put up with my job for tips. I really didn't like getting hit on by anyone, whether they be man or woman. I just didn't like it.

"Hey Roxas. The usual please."

It was Luxord. Thank God. When he was here I knew I didn't have to worry about people trying to put their hands on me. I quickly whipped up his Seagram's Seven in a glass. Not a shot glass. A huge ass soda glass. Why? Luxord can put away alcohol. I slid it across the bar to him as he threw down a $10 bill. Always good tips.

"The usual." I stated as I cashed it out and slipped the remaining change in my pocket. "Poker game tonight?" I continued grabbing beer and pouring shots for the other customers. Good thing I was used to nights like this.

"Gonna try. Xigbar, Vexen, and Saix are coming down to play some."

"Wow, Saix is coming without 'Mansex?' The blond gambler started laughing uncontrollably. Saix rarely was ever seen without his lover Xemnas. Their relationship scared me, and honestly I didn't know how Luxord could stand to be friends with them.

"Apparently, Xemnas has some hard core business stuff goin' on right now and he can't leave his cell phone long enough to do anything."

I nodded as I made a Sex on the Beach for some slutty looking blonde.

"Anyways the key?"

I grabbed it from my pocket and tossed it to him. The poker area was surrounded by a waist high wooden wall that had a lock. It was reserved for regulars and Luxord always came in to get the key before the games started.

I just couldn't catch a breath. Tonight was really going to suck. Plus, I had to be up early to get Xion to school. I'm so glad tomorrow is Friday. Oh wait, I work here again. Dammit. I heard the front door slam even over the song S&M so I knew who showed up for her shift, I glanced at my watch, thirty minutes late.

"Larx, no poking around tonight it's hell in here. I shouted as she grabbed her order pad and apron from the office. She was sporting a black mini skirt and green tank top that brought out here eyes. Not something I wanted to see on her, but it reminded me of a certain red-head.

"Suck it shorty." Larxene spat back as Leon came back to give me a hand with the bar. Finally.

"How you doing back here kiddo?" He smiled at me as grabbed two Budweisers for this rather hairy and scary looking man.

"I'm managing. It seems mixed drinks are rather popular tonight though." I laughed. I was good at making mixed drinks, but I hated it.

"Hey blondy."

I looked up and it was the rest of the poker club. I let Leon take the random orders while I did the regulars' Leon knew I preferred it that way anyways.

"Xigbar." I nodded as I tossed him his Jack Daniels and a bottle of Coke and a glass.

"Vexen." He gave me this scary look as I threw together his Liquid Marijuana and quickly took off.

"Saix." I realized I wasn't familiar with his drink. Xemnas always ordered for him. "What will you have."

"Scotch please." He was friendly wow. Saix took off as soon as his drink was in hand.

"So Xigbar, you going to win the game tonight?"

He laughed. "Probably not, but I come down here to relax and drink." I had a feeling he'd drank enough already.

"Be careful, Xigbar."

"No problem kid." He ruffled my hair. Dammit. He took off laughing.

Finally, with Leon's help the bar died down enough that I could take a breather.

"So how are you and Xion doing?" Leon asked while washing down some glasses in the sink.

"Pretty good. She started school a few days ago. She's at a friend's house while I'm here."

"That's good." Larxene slammed a ticket down. Leon mumbled something about her being a bitch as he quickly filled the order and handed it back to her. "You meet the parents?"

"Yeah it's her older brother. His name is Axel."

I must have smiled because he got this excited look on his face.

"Interested?"

"Hmm…"

"Are you interested in him? That look on your face says you are."

How can one smile say it all? I'm not interested in Axel. He's just the guardian of Xion's friend. I have to get along with him because Paige and Xion are friends. He's just a red head with gorgeous green eyes. His voice is so sultry I want to drop to my knees just thinking about it. I was lost in thought.

"Roxas?" I snapped out of my daydream with Leon waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's ten. Why don't you take your break for forty-five, and Larx and I will handle things up here. Enjoy it kid, because you're here till two tonight.

I laughed and walked back into the office and plopped down in the recliner. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had a text message.

_"Hey Roxy. Just texting to wish you a good night at work. Xion's doing good. Her and Paige are conked out in her room with Beauty and the Beast running. :)"_

I smiled. I was so happy Xion had someone now.

"_That's great. Thanks Axe. I'm on break now. Work is hell."_

_ "Awww. Poor Roxas. Too bad I'm babysitting or I'd stop by and order a drink. I'm partial to Martini's. ;)"_

_ "Thanks again for watching her. And it's alright. It's just busy and the bitchy waitress is working."_

_ "What's her name?"_

_ "Larxene. She's blonde, green eyes, tall, skinny, kinda slutty."_

_ "LMAO, Rox. I went to high school with her."_

_ "Haha. That sucks. How's practice?"_

_ "Yeah, she's a total bitch. She was always trying to come on to me, no matter how many times I told her I wasn't into girls. It was good. We ran a couple songs. We finished up about 830."_

Wait? What? Axel doesn't like girls. Axel's gay?

_"I'd love to hear sometime."_

_ "Sure. You work tomorrow?"_

_ "Yeah, unfortunately. Luckily, not until 7 though. I'm waiter tomorrow."_

_ "Sweet. Since it's gonna be late when you get off anyway. How bout you and I chill with some movies and take the girls to school, then sleep till you work tomorrow."_

That sounded way better than waking Xion up only to have to get her to sleep again.

_"Sure. I get off at two. See you then."_

_ "See ya Rox. :D"_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket to finish up my shift. Luckily, the busiest part of the night was over. The early party drinkers had moved on to more hard core bars while the late nighters came to us. Leon told me bye as he wished me luck closing with Larxene. Good God, I'll be so glad to get out of this hell hole tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Laughs

**Two updates so close together. That never happens! But that's all right with me; I'm on a roll with this story. Please review. I get so excited when I see reviews. :D**

Chapter 7: Laughs

I wasted no time in making sure I'd get out right at two tonight. I made Larxene start closing procedures right at 12:30. I started her early so that she could be her usual pokey ass self and still get done on time. I was relieved to see that by a quarter after one she had all the ash trays cleaned and turned upside ready for the opening shift to set up. I guess Larxene wanted to get done after all.

At 1:30 I had to dismiss the poker club. Luxord had a huge grin on his face as usual, and all the other guys looked really pissed off. I guess Luxord won again. "Sorry guys, it's 1:30. Time to clear out."

There were groans of anger from loss of money but no protests as they stood up to leave. As soon as they were out the door I busied myself sweeping and mopping the poker area. Lucky for me the guys always made sure their area was clean before they took off. For that I was grateful.

"What do you have left Larx?"

"Just the pool tables."

Sweet. That means I was going to be out on time. Cleaning tables took no time at all since we did it every night. I put my broom and mop up and quickly restocked the fridge area. Pinching my finger between two beer bottles in the process. By the time I finished Larxene was waiting at the bar.

"Finally done kid." She glared at me. Are you fucking kidding me. I'm almost always finished and ready to go before here sorry ass. It was 1:55. Score.

I waved my hand to dismiss her and followed behind to lock the doors. It was pretty chilly for an August night. I slid into my car.

"_Hey Axel. Just got off. On my way there."_

I felt like the drive took forever, but there's no way it could have because I glanced at my clock and realized it had only taken six minutes to drive to Axel's. It took me more than twice that this evening. I parked my car and saw Axel sitting on his front steps smoking.

"Hey Roxy." He said with a grin as he took in a big huff of his cigarette.

"Hey." He must have just showered too. I saw some droplets of water run from his hair. He smelled like cinnamon and smoke. It was wonderful.

"How was work?" He gestured for me to sit down.

"Fucking ridiculously busy. And Larxene was a bitch the whole night." I sighed and finally felt relaxed enough to let my shoulders drop.

"She always was." He looked over and smiled as he smashed the cigarette butt into the ground with his boot. "So how about we grab ourselves so snacks and watch some movies eh?" He stood up and I followed him inside. "Go pick out a movie. I'll grab the grub."

I slipped off my shoes and headed for Axel's living room. The movies made themselves very apparent. He had a huge shelf of DVDs right next to the mounted flat screen television. Axel had hundreds of DVDs how was I ever going to pick. He had them all sorted by genre. I noticed that Disney was towards the bottom. I smiled, just like in my house. Action. Horror. Comedy. I'm so indecisive.

"Still haven't chosen Roxas?" I turned to see Axel holding two strawberry Crush sodas, a box of zebra cakes, and a bag of doritos.

"I'm famous for not being able to make decisions." I laughed.

"Well, although we have all night. I'd like to watch more than one movie." He set the snacks down on the glass table in front of the couch before standing behind me. "Well?"

I was honestly partial to romantic comedies. But it really wasn't something I wanted to admit out loud. What if he didn't like them? Then I'd just look like a moron. He grabbed a movie from one of the top shelves. "We'll watch this one first."

Before I knew it we were settled onto the couch. Axel was on the right of me leaving into corner of the L-shaped couch. I leaned back and immediately felt comfortable. The cushions were so pillow like. Sleeping here would be no problem. It was relatively silent as Axel and I sat through the previews on the disk and snacked on the various amounts of junk laid before us. I was fine until I saw the opening screen of the movie Axel had chosen. _The Exorcist_, seriously, I hate horror films. They freak me out. Especially, this one.

"The Exorcist." I thought to myself. Perfect. Rox definitely isn't the horror type this will freak him out enough to curl up right next to me. I'm almost glad he is so indecisive. I slid down on the couch and let the previews run so that both of us could get comfortable.

I munched quietly. The look on his face when he saw the title screen was priceless. My guess is he was trying to hide it. Phase 1 of Woo Roxy commence.

It wasn't too long into the movie that I found Axel pulling me towards him. I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"You're shaking."

I didn't even realize until he said something. "Th…this movie is fucked up."

He chuckled. "That's why I love it." He pulled be to sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned my head back into Axel's chest. He was comfortable. I was so at ease I didn't even notice it was the part of the movie where the girls head spins all the way around. I was distracted. I could feel my heart race. It was pounding. And on occasion I would catch hint of his scent and my heart would skip. He was warm. Comforting. It reminded me of home.

Roxas? What are you thinking? Axel's not interested in you. Just because he's into guys doesn't mean he's into you. My mind was inwardly fighting with itself. I couldn't figure out why Axel was holding me like this. We hadn't known each other long. It was simply because I was afraid.

I made it through the remainder of the movie with just a few squeals and shakes. When it was over I decided it was time for another Strawberry Crush and a different genre of movie. "I'm picking this time." I stood up and crossed my arms and gave him the angriest look I could manage. I'm pretty sure it was pathetic because he stood up and ruffled my hair.

"Sure. Let me grab some more drinks. Go for it."

I walked over to the movies and glanced to the lower shelves. Yes. Disney. Get over it. You're never too old to enjoy a Walt Disney Classic. Axel had come in and set four more sodas down. I handed him the movie.

He gave me a curious look.

"Beauty and the Beast? Really, Rox."

"It's a classic. You're never too old for them. Besides, it… it's my favorite Disney movie."

Axel just started laughing. Great. He thinks I'm stupid. I sat down on the couch with my head down.

"Hey. Rox. Don't be down. I wasn't laughing at you. I happen to love this movie." He smiled.

He walked over and put it in. And just as quickly he sat back down. I found myself drawn to him and I scooted over to sit in our earlier position. This time he put his hand in mine.

Belle was singing her Provincial Life song. "You know, this may sound stupid, but I've always kind of felt like Belle."

I leaned my head back into Axel. "That's not dumb Rox. I think everyone has that Disney character that's just them."

We watched this movie in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Both laughing at Cogsworth and Lumiere's antics. It was just too classic. I was always jealous of the story line in this movie. I wanted to have a family like this. Love. I was sad to see the movie over. I can't believe I haven't fallen asleep yet. It was six in the morning.

"I'd normally be getting up right now." I laughed and stretched my arms.

"Me too. I generally wake Paige up at 6:30, get her ready and off to school, then I come home and sleep some more." I followed him to the kitchen.

"I go to work at the café after I drop Xion off."

Axel rummaged in the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk and set it next to a box of Fruity Pebbles he'd laid on the counter. "Help yourself."

I just smiled.

Both of us had finished breakfast by the time the girls got up. It was nice seeing them together. It made me happy seeing Xion had a friend by her side. We made sure the girls ate breakfast themselves and got dressed and packed for school before we loaded them up in the car and dropped them off. It was only the third day but it was still strange not having her home all day.

I was glad Axel was driving my car because I think I was too tired at this point to do anything. It was 7:45. I was glad to get back to his place. I yawned as he unlocked the door.

"Let's get some sleep." He smiled and I followed him to his room. I was too tired to protest sharing a bed.

I sat down on the bed as he handed me a pair of pajama pants and a white T-shirt. "I don't figure you want to sleep in your work clothes."

He left the room and went into what I assumed was the bathroom connected to his room while I changed. Wait? Was I about to share a bed with some guy I've known for virtually no time at all? What the hell am I thinking?


	8. Chapter 8: Lyrics

** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I've been working on some other fictions as well. One of them is called An Eye For Pain A Mind For Love. It's a Cloud and Leon fanfiction. I have Dear Diary. It's about Vexen trying to get with all the members of the Organization. I also have Remember What He's Done. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction about the Spirit Bakura and Ryou. The two latter pieces aren't my best because it's not my forte or genre of writing but I need the practice so please read. Review. :D PS. I don't own the song Axel writes in this piece.**

Chapter 8: Lyrics

I woke up to Roxas curled up to my chest. At some point during the night I guess he'd moved closer to me and I'd put my arms around him. He looked so cute sleeping. His blonde hair was even spikeier when he had bed head. He looked almost angelic in his sleep, his lips parted slightly. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers along his cheek to see if his skin was as soft as it looked. If I'd had the option I would have stayed there forever.

I was careful as I got out of bed so I didn't wake Roxy from his sleep. I grabbed my guitar as I headed downstairs. I was really in to mood to write some songs today. It's been a long time since I'd woken up next to someone who'd made me feel like everything would be fine for once. I sat on the couch and starting strumming the guitar.

The words seem to just come to me. And the person who inspired them was upstairs sleeping like an angel.

_ "When I see your smile, tears run down my face. I can't replace, and now that I'm strong I have figured out. How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul, and I know I'll find deep inside me; I can be the one."_

I grabbed my notebook from the table and jotted down the verse. I really don't understand where the words were coming from. But every time I thought about Roxas more words would come.

_"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."_

I heard my bedroom door creak open. I knew Roxas was awake. I laid the guitar underneath the table as he came down stairs, stretching.

"That sounded great." He smiled sleepily.

"Thanks. I just started it."

"Can I hear it?"

I stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Maybe when it's finished." I opened the refrigerator.

"Want some lunch?"

I heard Rox pull himself up onto the barstool. "Sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up a bit cold. The warmth that I'd fallen asleep to had long since left. I turned to my back and stretched out my legs. I must have been curled up all night. As I yawned I heard the sound of an acoustic guitar coming from down the stairs. Not long after a voice followed. It made me want to melt. It was beautiful. It occurred to me that it had to be Axel making that beautiful noise. I just wish I could understand the words. Whatever it was made any sadness I had disappear. I headed downstairs only to see Axel had stopped playing.

"That sounded great." I smiled.

"Thanks. I just started it." How the hell can he sound that smooth and fluid just starting a piece?

"Can I hear it?"

I followed him to the kitchen. "Maybe when it's finished." He was scrounging inside the refrigerator. "Want some lunch?" I pulled myself onto the barstool.

"Sure."

Axel quickly tossed together some sandwiches for us. It was simple and didn't take much waiting.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Work at Oblivion."

"That sucks."

"Well at least tonight I won't have to deal with Larxene. It's her night off."

Axel laughed. "Who's working then?"

"Leon, of course. He's closing with me. I wish we had another server, but everyone we hire never stays around for too long." I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the sink.

"I think I might have someone who can cover that for you."

Axel was pulling out his cell phone. "Zexion."

I vaguely remember Axel mention that name before. I think he played in his band.

I nodded to show that I understood but stayed quiet because I heard the faint sound of ringing coming from Axel's phone.

"Hey Zexion, it's Axel. I was wondering if you were still looking for another job."

"Really? That's great because my friend Roxas works at a bar downtown and they have an open spot."

"Okay head on over."

He ended the call. "Dem and Zexion are going to go ahead and come over."

Now I was nervous. Sure, I'd met Axel's friend Demyx before. He was nice but he was so straightforward and hyper that he made me a bit nervous. I can't imagine how Zexion would be; I mean he lives with Demyx. He'd have to be the same type of person to put up with that. "I guess I'll call Leon really quick."

Axel nodded as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the table and headed outside to smoke. I dialed Leon's number.

"Hey Roxas, don't tell me you're calling in. I can't handle another Friday alone."

"Relax. Quite the opposite actually. I think I may have found someone to take that open position. He's coming over now to talk with me."

"Really? If he works out bring him in tonight and well get started on his training."

"Okay. See you later."

"See ya, kid."

I'd moved myself back to the barstool as Axel came in with the mulleted Demyx, and the other man, who I assumed was Zexion. Demyx ran to the table and sat down. Axel took his heat next to me and Zexion, who had still yet to say anything sat across from me. Zexion was a rather interesting character. He had slate colored hair and eyes to match. He was a little shorter than Demyx, but taller than me. And to my surprise he was very quiet.

It was Axel who spoke first. "Dem and I are gonna go talk about my new lyrics. I'll leave you guys to talk about that job."

Zexion nodded and Demyx placed a kiss on Zexion's cheek. That's right. I remember Axel mentioned that they were together.

He turned to me when the other two had left. "Pardon my manors. My name is Zexion Ishida."

He reached his hand over to shake mine. "I'm Roxas."

"So Axel tells me you have a job opening."

"Yes. I work at Oblivion."

"That's a bar downtown. Demyx had dragged me there a few times in the past." I saw him smile a bit at the mention of the guitarist's name.

"Yes. The position consists of mostly serving, but on occasion you may be asked to bartend. So we'd teach you both positions."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It really is." I laughed. "Though frustrating at times."

He smiled again. "I deal with Demyx on a daily basis. He's always interrupting me in the middle of my studies."

"What are you going to school for?"

"I just finished my Pre-Med, I'm in medical school now."

"Really? How old are you?"

"Axel's age."

"Wow! You've gotten through school quick."

"I try. I would've been through even faster, but I have to have time for Demyx and that includes playing the keyboards. It's a nice change of pace, I suppose."

"Anyways, my boss says to go ahead and bring you in tonight. So if you want to be there at six this evening we'll get started."

"Sounds good." He stood to go find Demyx when they came into the kitchen to meet us.

"Roxas. We need to get the girls."

Shit. I wasn't dressed.

He laughed as I rushed up to the room to grab my bag. Demyx and Zexion were gone when I got back downstairs. Axel was waiting in the car. "You're gonna watch Xion again tonight aren't you?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Good."

I was ready to get tonight over with. I was off all weekend. I really needed a break and to spend some time with Xion.

**Okay guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I promise to start picking up the pace soon. I'm just trying to get a good base going.**


	9. Notice

Notice:

Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys, but I've been busy planning for my trip to Japan. On that note I was letting you guys know that I probably won't have time to update my stories until after I return on August 2nd. I appreciate the reads and the reviews, I'll try to update in Japan if I can. :D


End file.
